This invention relates to the manufacture of miniature coaxial cable by heating and drawing a thermoplastic, outer material around a pre-sized, central core.
The production of miniature coaxial cable depends on the ability to fabricate a cross-sectional cable with extremely small and accurate dimensions. One method of making miniature coaxial cable is a plastic extrusion process.However, the extrusion process is slow and precise sizing is difficult. Another method involves the wrapping of a conductive tape around the core. Again, this method is slow and precise tolerances difficult to attain.
One object of this invention is a method of manufacturing miniature coaxial cable resulting in a precise amount of air spaced between the core and the outer covering to ensure maximum propagation of electronic signal.
Another object of this invention is a method of manufacturing miniature coaxial cable using a heating and drawing process.
Yet another object of the invention is a method of manufacturing a miniature coaxial cable at a high speed.